A Blast From The Past
by Josiecat
Summary: Frank/Eva Franchise Story! Eva is confronted by her past...on a Denton sidewalk.
1. Walkin' down the street, just havin' a t...

Writer's note:  When my own muse fails me, I just borrow someone else's. g  Actually, this is being posted with the gracious permission and encouragement of Missy (luv2write), originator of the saga of Frank and Eva.  As you should have guessed, "Frank's Desire" and "Frank's Desire, Part Two" are required reading for this story to make any sense.  It takes place after the events of "Frank's Desire, Part Two".

********************

Finally, there was solid proof the long, dismal Denton winter was at an end.  After a couple of weeks during which Mother Nature teased the winter-weary Dentonites with tantalizing hints of spring…weak sunshine, vaguely tolerable temperatures…the sky burst forth with blazing sun, warm breezes wafted throughout the town, and spring emerged in all its magnificence.

Eva knew she should be working on her book – her editor and publisher regularly reminded her of her rapidly looming deadline – but the day was simply too glorious to be spent indoors.  Taking full advantage of the flexibility her writing career gave her, she put on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a light sweater, dressed Faye in her most adorable romper outfit, and set out for the nearby park.

As she wheeled Faye down the sidewalk, drinking in the sights and scents of the season, she heard an all-too-familiar voice greet her.

"Eva!  Is that you?"

Eva stopped dead.  My god, that voice…it just _couldn't _be who she thought it was.  Unfortunately, it could indeed.

She turned around, and found herself face to face with him.  John.

Yes, _that _John.  The John she'd fallen for like a ton of bricks at the end of her senior year of college.  The John she'd dated for two years, and lived with for another three.  The John who had _finally,_ after all that time, asked her to be his wife.

The John who'd slept with her sister at a very fateful costume party.

Although it hadn't seemed possible at the moment she'd looked into the dimly lit bedroom and found the two of them, it turned out he had done her the biggest favor of her life.  If he hadn't done something so horrific, she never would have met Frank…her child's father, her ultimate sexual partner, the love of her life.

However, that didn't mean she wanted to _talk _to the man.  She'd never even bothered to confront him about what she'd seen.  After leaving Frank, she'd gone straight to her mother's house.  The next morning, after she was sure John would be at work, she returned to the apartment, packed her things, and left, leaving behind her engagement ring and a note that said only, "I hope you and my sister will be very happy together."  Thus ended five years of her life.

But now he was standing before her.  He looked down at Faye, and for a brief moment a flicker of surprise crossed his face.  However, his expression quickly changed to a rather forced smile.

"Is that your daughter?  She's gorgeous."

Eva forced a smile in return.  "Yes, she's mine.  Thank you."

John's eyes went down to her left hand and widened slightly.  After Eva's recovery from a near-fatal shooting, Frank had gone out and bought her an absolutely gorgeous diamond solitaire engagement ring, and upgraded their cheap wedding rings to beautiful matching diamond cut gold bands.  Her engagement and wedding rings made a stunning combination.

"I didn't realize you'd gotten married, Eva.  I suppose congratulations are in order."

Her smile took on a slightly smug overtone.  "Yes, they certainly are.  I met the perfect man…and I owe it all to you."

He looked confused.  "You owe it to _me?  _What do you mean?"

She raised an eyebrow.  "You hadn't heard?  After I found you with Sarah, I was in one of the empty bedrooms, sobbing.  Frank heard me, and came in.  Let's just say he made me forget all about you."

His expression went from confusion to shock.  "You mean you_ slept _with him?  Just like that?" 

She looked at him sarcastically.  "I'm certainly sorry you disapprove.  Unfortunately your brother lives in Chicago, so I couldn't sleep with _him_." 

He winced.  "I guess I deserved that.  But hey, it was just a one night thing.  You didn't even give me a chance to explain."

She stared at him in utter disbelief.  "What was there to _explain?  _You, my fiancé, were having sex with my sister – and apparently enjoying it a lot more than you ever seemed to enjoy having sex with me.  My sister had always had a crush on you, and she was drunk that night.  However, Mr. Designated Driver, you hadn't touched a drop of liquor.  What was _your _excuse?"  

He opened his mouth, but no sound came out.  As he desperately searched for something to say, Eva's cell phone rang.  She drew it out of her purse and answered it.  A broad smile crossed her face.

"I'm _so_ glad you called.  That outdoor café by the river?  Perfect.  Faye and I will see you in about a half hour." 

She hung up the phone and put it back in her purse.  "It's been just _delightful _seeing you, John, but I'm afraid I have to get going.  I'm meeting my husband for lunch."

He looked at her unhappily.  "Listen, I don't blame you for being angry about what happened, but for what it's worth, I _am _sorry."

Eva sighed.  "I don't quite know how to say this without sounding gratuitously nasty, but I don't _care _enough to be angry about it.  None of it mattered anymore once I met Frank. I can't imagine a better life than the one I have now, and I _definitely _can't imagine having a happier marriage.  If anything, I should thank you."  She shrugged.  "If it makes you feel any better, I accept your apology."

He nodded slowly.  "Thank you."  He paused.  "I was a damn fool, Eva.  I know that now.  I didn't realize what I had…what _we _had."

She got ready to leave.  "Well, all I can say is that I hope you learned from what happened."  She looked him straight in the eyes.  "Good luck, John.  I mean that."

He smiled sadly.  "Thanks."  He watched longingly as Eva departed, wheeling her beautiful daughter in front of her.


	2. Gratitude

As Eva walked toward the café, she reflected on John's claim that he hadn't realized what they'd had together.  Actually, _she _hadn't realized, either, but her realization was considerably different than John's.  In all the years they were together, she had never recognized how little he actually gave to the relationship.  Everything, from their place of residence to their plans for the weekend, had always centered around what was best for _him.  _God, what had she ever seen in him?  Why hadn't she seen him for what he was?

She couldn't help but compare his attitude with Frank's.  Sometimes she still found it difficult to believe how much Frank had given up to be with her.  John hadn't been willing to sacrifice his Sunday plans to watch football with his friends; Frank was willing to sacrifice, among so many other things, his birth family, his royal status, and the eventual rule of his home planet - just for her and their daughter.  Tears still came to her eyes when she thought of it.

And John's sexual performance, when compared with Frank's, didn't even bear thinking about.

She was still reflecting on the differences between John and Frank when she arrived at the café.  She spotted Frank already seated at one of the tables directly facing the river.  As if he could feel her eyes on him, he pulled his gaze away from the water and looked over at her.  A smile lit up his face when he saw her and Faye.

As Eva hurried over to him, he stood up to embrace her.  She threw herself into his arms with even more enthusiasm than usual, and, heedless of their fellow diners, gave him an extremely lengthy, passionate kiss that would have been more suitable for a bedroom than a public place.

When at last they pulled apart, he looked at her with a combination of surprise and amusement.  "That was certainly a more heartfelt greeting than I was anticipating."

She smiled and blushed.  "I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you."

He laughed, pulled Faye out of her stroller, and put her on his lap.  "A lovely sentiment, to be sure, but what led to that particular train of thought?"

Eva laughed in response.  "You won't believe who I was talking to when you called."

He smiled.  "Perhaps not, but tell me anyway."

"John."

For a moment, Frank looked puzzled.  Then, suddenly, his eyes widened.  "John?  _The John?  The 'sleeping with your sister' John?" _

She smiled grimly.  "The very one.  Your phone call couldn't possibly have come at a better time."

"What on earth did _he _have to say?"

Eva shook her head.  "Nothing worth repeating.  He actually whined that I hadn't given him a chance to 'explain' his cheating on me with my own sister.  Like there was anything he could have said that would have made everything all right."  She reached over and caressed Frank's cheek.  "The only thing that made everything all right was meeting you."

Frank smiled, leaned across the table, and kissed her.  As she returned his kiss, gently separating his lips with her own and slipping her tongue into his mouth, a sudden realization came to her.

When she had been in that darkened bedroom, alone and in tears, she'd thought her years with John had been a complete waste of time.  Now she saw those years for what they were…something she had to go through in order to bring her to the place where she would meet the man she was meant to be with.

It was time well spent after all.


End file.
